The Continuing Story of the X  Team
by Logan.Danger
Summary: Pretty much the movies  X-Men, X2, and X-Men: The Last Stand  with some new characters and plot twists thrown in. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

September 12th, 2001  
>4:29pm<br>Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

Libby got out of her Aunt Ororo's black SUV and surveyed the familiar campus through purple-tinted RayBans. After a Summer of traveling around Europe and Asia with Ororo, and searching for more mutants to attend Xavier's, she was actually looking forward to another year at the "mutant school."

"You need any help with your bags?" Ororo asked as LIbby began to pull her various belongings from the trunk.

"Nah, I've got it," Libby replied. "But thanks for asking."

Meanwhile, in another part of the campus, Rory Summers was reading a book. Her Dad, Scott Summers (AKA Cyclops) was working at his desk in the corner of the office, and Rory was sitting in an armchair by the bookshelf. This was the usual arrangement between the two, seeing as they had always been very close.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Scott called, not looking up from his work.

The door opened and Scott's girlfriend Jean walked in. "Hey sweetie," she said before noticing Rory in the armchair. Rory didn't even acknowledge her presence. "I just wanted to tell you that Xavier wanted to see us in his office."

"Oh. Alright," Scott stood and shuffled his papers into a pile and walked over to ruffle Rory's short blonde hair. "See you at dinner, kiddo."

"See ya later, Dad," Rory looked up and smiled at him.

Once her Dad was gone, she got up and exited the office as well. She was on her way back to the three-person dorm she shared with her friends Libby and Rogue when she ran into someone.

"Oh, hey Ororo," Rory said. "Is Libby up in the dorm already?"

"Yeah, she was on her way up there," Ororo replied. "Did you have a good Summer?"

Rory nodded happily. "Well, I've got to go unpack anyways. I'll see you at Dinner!" and she turned on her heels to start up the staircase. Once at the top, she turned to the right, passed three doors, and then entered the next door on her left.

"ELIZABETH MUNROE!" she screamed.

"AURORA SUMMERS!" Libby screamed in response.

"ROGUE!" Rogue added from where she sat on her bed, shutting her notebook.

"We are failures," Rory said as she walked over to her spinny desk chair and spun around a few times. "So, how was Europe/Asia?" she asked Libby.

Libby slid her empty suitcase under her bed and turned to her friends. "Chinese people don't like me."

"Uhmm, and why are you under this impression?" Rogue asked.

"I burned down one of their temples," Libby explained. "Ororo and I pretty much got chased out of China and into Russia. And, trust me, Russia was not a fun place to be."

Rory sighed. "Your Summer was better than mine. I was stuck with Jean for a month while my Dad went on a business trip. She said we needed to "bond," which pretty much consisted of her buying me things with my Dad's money."

"Oh," Rogue winced. "Stuck with her for a whole month? That sounds like torture."

"It was," Rory continued. "She keeps trying to get between my Dad and I. And now, he's spending less and less time with me, and more and more time with her. It's not fair. He's my Dad, and it was great until she came into the picture."

Rogue shrugged. "At least you two have guardians. I have no one."

"Lies," Libby said. "Logan the Gigantic Idiot pretty much treats you like you're his daughter."

"Yeah, Logan's pretty cool," Rogue agreed. "Why don't you like him?"

Libby growled. "Let's just say that we've had our differences."

The three girls continued to talk while unpacking, and before long the room was restored to its former glory, with posters and photographs covering every inch of the usually white walls. By then it was 5:15, and Dinner was always at 5:30pm, so the girls proceeded to get ready for dinner and then exited their room.

Rory was happy to see the dining hall filled to the brim with familiar faces, and some newbies. The girls sat down at their usual table, along with Bobby (Rogue's boyfriend), John (Bobby's friend who Rory hated), and a newbie girl named Kitty.

~*~

September 13th, 2001 (Monday)  
>6:30am<p>

Libby woke up to a blaring alarm clock. "RORY!" she yelled. "TURN OFF YOUR FUCKING ALARM CLOCK! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" she rolled over and shoved her head underneath her pillow.

"Libs, it's time to get up," Rory said as she turned off the alarm. "Breakfast is at 7:00am instead of 7:30am this year."

"Seriously? Why do they do this to me?" Libby grumbled as she got out of bed and lumbered over to her dresser to grab clothes. "I had a good thing going; sleep until 7:15am, shower, and head down to breakfast. They've ruined my whole system."

Rogue sighed. "We know, Libsy. We know."

The three girls grabbed their belongings and headed down to the girl's shower room to get ready for the first day of school. Then, they had to return to their room to grab their school books and bags before going downstairs to breakfast.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Charles said as Libby passed him in the hallway. "All rested and ready for school, I hope."

"As always, Professor," Libby replied as they entered the dining hall.

Rory sat down and began to pile hashbrowns onto her plate. They were her favorite food, so it was only normal that she do so. Meanwhile, Libby grabbed probably sixty pieces of bacon and began to eat them.

"You two are pigs," John said.

"You're an asshole," Rory replied.

Bobby laughed. "John, you'd better stay out of Rory's way this year. She seems to have developed an even larger grudge for you over the Summer."

"Indeed I have, Bobby Ice," she replied, using his nickname.

Rogue smiled. "I thought that you weren't going to call him that anymore?"

"I have decided that it would be way to hard to stop now," Rory explained. "I have been calling him that since we were three years old. It's a term of endearment."

Bobby simply rolled his eyes as the first bell rang. The group grabbed their belongings and looked down at their schedules to see what their first classes would be. Rogue and Libby headed to AP Government, while Rory walked in the opposite direction towards Charles's office for AP Physics. She was surprised to see that no one else was in the classroom, so she chose a chair and sat down, pulling out her notebook and a pen.

Charles wheeled himself in and smiled at Rory from the front of the room. "We are still expecting one more student Aurora, so please be patient."

Rory smiled in return. "Of course, Professor."

It wasn't long before John walked in, closing the door behind him and moving to sit beside Rory. Rory looked over and her eyes widened. How the hell did he get into this class, she thought.

"Alright," Charles said. "Let's begin."

Rory put the pen into position and ran her hand over the top of it, so that it would copy every word that Charles spoke. John managed to keep up with his writing as well, although he was copying by hand.

In the AP Government classroom, Libby was getting very annoyed.

"Are you even certified to teach?" she growled at Logan.

He turned around to face her. "No. But the Professor asked me to, so I said I would."

Libby exhaled sharply and was tempted to start a fight. But, before she could say another word, Bobby tapped her arm, and she grew suddenly cold.

"No fighting," he said to her.

"Fine, Iceman," she said, using his stupid Mutant name.

"Good, Nova," he replied.

Logan continued talking about the Pioneers of America, and Libby zoned out. She didn't have to listen, because her brain automatically absorbed everything it heard, so she could just refer back to it later.

Finally, the bell rang, and both her and Rogue had a free period, so she stomped up to her Aunt's office and then proceeded to stomp inside.

"WHY THE HELL DID LOGAN GET A TEACHING POSITION?" Libby screeched.

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you too, Libby."

"Why? WHY? I was actually looking forward to that class, and he had to come along and ruin it!" Libby ranted. "I love history! I'm good at it! But I will NOT be able to learn in that classroom!"

"Well too bad," Ororo said. "He's smart, Libby. He can teach you everything you need to know if you just let yourself be willing to listen."

Libby grumbled under her breath. Ororo walked over and patted the top of her head. Libby sighed.

"Alright. I will try to listen," she said. "But no promises!"

Ororo smiled. "Get out of here, Libby. Go do something fun with your free period."

~*~

9:12am

Rory opened the door to her Dad's office and sat down in her usual armchair. Her book from yesterday was still on the table beside it, so she picked it up and opened to the place where she had left off.

Scott walked in a few moments later. "Hello RoRo. How was Physics?" he asked as he sat down at his desk.

"John is the only other person who signed up," Rory said, setting down her book and walking over to sit in the chair in front of her Dad's desk. "I don't even know how he got into the class."

"He really picked up his act last semester, RoRo," he explained. "Got all A's, so I signed off on the sheet so he could get in. I didn't know that he was going to be in your class though, or I would have told you."

Rory sighed. "It's okay, Dad. He was actually polite today."

"Well, that's good," he said. "Maybe it will turn out better than what you assume."

Rory walked over, picked up her book, and returned to the seat in front of the desk. Scott went over his class curriculum (he taught Math) and began to make revisions. But, before too long, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Scott called in his usual tone.

Jean walked in and rolled her eyes when she saw Rory. She liked Scott, true, but she couldn't stand his daughter. She and her Dad were much too close for her liking.

"Hello Scott," she said stiffly. "Hello Aurora."

"I prefer to be called Rory," Rory stated, not even looking up at the redhead before her.

"I don't care what you prefer," Jean replied. "You name is Aurora, and that is what I'm going to call you."

Suddenly, Rory lost it. She stood up, grabbed her things, and turned to face Scott. "Look, Dad, you can like whoever the Hell you want. But I can't stand her, and I don't want to be around you anymore if it means that she's going to invade on our personal time." And with that said, she turned on her heels and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Scott sighed heavily. "Jean, I told you at breakfast that Rory and I always spend free periods in my office together. Neither of us like when people intrude."

Jean scoffed. "But you two don't even talk!"

"We don't need to talk," Scott said angrily. "We are perfectly comfortable in silence. But I've seen the way you look at her, and I know you don't like her. So I'm sorry, Jean, but my daughter always comes first. I can't be with you anymore."

"Scott, that's ridiculous!" Jean said.

"No its not. Now get out of my office before I'm reduced to using force," Scott said, looking back down at his papers and ignoring her.

Jean left the room, angry and ready to blow up at any moment. How dare Scott break up with me!, she thought. And all because of that stupid daughter of his! She was going to get back at her if it was the last thing she did!

~*~

1:17pm

Rory, Libby, Rogue, Bobby, John, and Kitty were all in Jean's AP English class, reading the first chapter of "King Lear" so that they could discuss it the next day. Rory could feel that Jean was staring daggers at her, but she could care less. However, her friends were quite concerned about her wellbeing.

"She looks like she's gonna kill you," Libby whispered almost silently.

"She can try all she wants," Rory whispered back. "You all know what I'm capable of."

John just stared at the girl. Of course, he had no idea what she was capable of; he wasn't even entirely sure what her power was. All he knew was that she was called Echo. He had seen her using telekinesis that morning, but he sensed that wasn't the only thing that she could do. And, not only that, but he had never noticed how beautiful she was.

She was almost a foot shorter than him, with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was smart, and funny, and a bit of a smartass. But, he liked it.

When the final bell rang at 2:30pm, all students pushed their way out of their classrooms, and all went to their separate places of enjoyment. Normally, Libby would go outside to sit in the courtyard, but she wasn't in the mood. So, instead, she settled for Charles's office.

"Hello Elizabeth," he said from behind his desk.

"Hello Professor," she said. "Would you mind if I studied in here?"

"Of course not. I would much enjoy the company," he replied.

So, Libby situated herself at a small desk in the corner and and pulled out her American History textbook, opening it to page 17. She was just about to start reading about the Native Americans when the door burst open.

"Professor, there's something I have to talk to you about," Logan said, not noticing Libby in the corner, who had looked up from the book. "I don't like this teaching gig. Do I have to keep it up?"

"Logan, I'm sure that the children are very much enjoying your teaching skills. Isn't that right, Elizabeth?" Charles asked insightfully.

Libby smirked. "Oh yes, Professor. You have absolutely no idea how amazing Logan is in the teaching department. He is definitely an asset to us all."

Logan growled, and Libby saw for the first time how amazingly ripped he was. Logan saw her staring and cocked his head to one side. She gave him one last fleeting look before turning back to her book.

"You see, Logan; you're an asset to us all," Charles replied. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"No, Professor," Logan cleared his throat. "That's all."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

October 7, 2001 (Saturday)

9:36pm

Rory was on her way down to the kitchens to grab some more snacks for Libby, Rogue, and herself. They were having a Girl's Night, because it was Rogue's "time of the month," and she was feeling pretty down about it. She pushed open the door to the kitchens, and was surprised by what she found.

John was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream while studying from his Physics textbook. He almost didn't notice that Rory had walked in, until she crashed into the counter and knocked over the utensil holder.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Rory. Up a little late, hmm?"

"Speak for yourself, John," she replied, moving to grab the chocolate sauce from the fridge, and then grabbing the chocolate chips from the cabinet. "What are you studying for?"

"That Physics test on Tuesday," he replied. "That's a lot of chocolate you have there."

"Women troubles. You don't wanna know," Rory smiled at him, blushing slightly. "So, what are you having trouble with?"

"Newton's Theory and it's flaws," he explained as she sat down beside him. "I just don't understand it."

Rory folded her legs beneath her and reached over to grab his ice cream. "Well, I've been studying it for awhile. Do you... Want some help?"

"That would actually be great," he grabbed another spoon from the counter and settled the bowl between the two of them. "So, Ms. Summers... Let's get to work."

October 11th, 2001 (Wednesday)

12:34pm

Libby, Rogue, Rory, and Kitty were sitting out in the courtyard after lunch. The girls had invited Kitty into their group, knowing that the newbie was having trouble making friends.

"So, why did it take you an hour and a half to grab chocolate on Saturday night?" Libby smirked.

Rogue had a similar look on her face. "Yeah. Were you, by any chance, meeting someone?"

"Well, I didn't mean to meet anyone," Rory blushed. "But John was studying, and he didn't understand one of the laws we had to learn for the test. So... I helped him study for a little bit."

"YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Libby, Rogue, and Kitty all said in unison.

"You totally like him! It's obvious!" Libby said quite loudly.

"Shush!" Rory said, looking around to make sure that John wasnt in sight. "I do not!"

"YES YOU DO!" Rogue screamed.

Logan walked up to the group of babbling girls. He cleared his throat, and they looked up at him. "Elizabeth, I need your help in the classroom."

Libby groaned. "Right now? I'm kinda hanging out with my friends."

"Right now," Logan demanded.

Libby rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll see you guys later," she picked up her schoolbag and followed Logan into the school. "So why did you need me, anyways?"

Logan pushed Libby into the classroom before quickly shutting the door and pressing her up against the door.

"Uhmm, Logan-" she managed to get out before he leaned down and kissed her. She let the bag drop from her shoulder and brought her hands up to his cheeks.

When he finally pulled away, she could only stare at him with big blue eyes. "Sorry about that," he muttered, moving to sit on his desk.

"Why did you just kiss me?" she asked, completely confused.

"Because I'm attracted to you," Logan explained. "Why do you think I pick on you so much? I've tried to hold myself back, but you've made it way too difficult."

Libby just stared at him. "That's why you've been such a jackass? Because you like me? Wow."

They stood in silence for a few moments until Libby slowly walked over and kissed him. He pulled her closer to his body, and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Little did they notice Rory and Rogue peeking in at them through the crack in the doorway.

5:25pm

Libby was sitting on her bed, thinking about what had happened earlier. She has kissed Logan. A TEACHER. But, more importantly, he liked her. True, she would be of age in a few months, but if she were to have an actual... Affair with him, they would have to be very discreet about it. Especially around her friends, and her Aunt Ororo.

Rory, meanwhile, was standing in front of John and Bobby's dorm door, debating whether or not to knock. Finally, she brought up her hand to do so, but the door swung open to reveal John.

"Uhmm, uh, hi," Rory said nervously. "I was just wondering if you wanted to walk down to dinner with me."

John smiled. "Sure. That sounds cool."

So they started down the hallway, walking in comfortable silence.

"So," he said. "I thought you hated me. So, why did you wanna walk with me to Dinner?"

Rory couldn't help but smile. "Well... You haven't been such an asshole lately. You've actually been pretty pleasant."

John looked down at her. "Well, I've been trying."

She blushed an even deeper red as they entered the dining hall and sat down at their table. Scott looked at his daughter with a frown on his face. Even though he had ended things with Jean, Rory still refused to talk to him, and he was very depressed.

"Just give her time," Charles said from the seat beside him. "She is very much like her Mother."

Scott smiled. "I know. I miss Kira so much."

Ororo nodded. "We all do, Scott. She was the light of our lives for a long time, and then she got stolen from us."

Kira Summers (formerly Kira Kampbell) was Scott's wife, and Rory's Mom. She had been kidnapped by a man named William Stryker when Rory had been only a year old. She had not been seen since, and was assumed dead.

"She will return to us one day, Scott," Charles said. "I'm sure of it."

7:12pm

Alkali Lake Mutant Experimentation Base

Kira Summers has long since given up on escaping the heavy chains that imprisoned her. She was too tired to continue, so she let her head fall back against the brick wall, and curled her legs beneath her frail body.

It was times like this that she thought about the past. Marrying Scott Summers, the man of her dreams. Finding out she was pregnant. Hearing the baby's heartbeat at 3 months; feeling the kicking at 5. Giving birth to the most beautiful baby girl she had ever seen, Aurora Jane Summers.

She had only gotten to experience family life for a year before she had been kidnapped by every mutants worst nightmare. Colonel William Stryker. The man was an evil genius, experimenting on every mutant he could get his hands on.

Kira began to cry. She just wanted her life back. She wanted to be back at Xavier's school, with Scott and Rory, Ororo and the Professor.

She just wanted to go home.

October 13th, 2001 (Friday)

1:21am

Rogue snuggled closer to Bobby, being careful not to touch his skin. Although he had discovered that making his skin extra cold allowed them to touch, they didn't want to take any chances. The only exposed skin on her was her face; the rest was covered my clothing.

"Bobby," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he responded, still half-asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

John, despite what Rogue and Bobby thought, was not asleep. He was lying wide awake in his bed on the opposite end of the room. He quietly turned on his side and looked out the window at the moon. Wow, he thought. I'm turning into a sentimental freak, looking at the moon and thinking constantly about... His mind stopped. He had just heard a scream.

The door burst open, and Logan appeared. "Everybody up! Someone's attacking the school!"

Bobby groaned loudly. "Logan, do we really have to have a drill at one in the morning?"

"The thing is, Iceman, that it ISN'T A DRILL!" Logan said. "EVERYBODY UP!"

Bobby, Rogue, and John ran out after Logan, who was bolting down the hallway. Students were panicking, and scurrying through the hallways. Logan told each child that he passed to head to the secret corridor in the upstairs hallway; they would be safe there.

Rogue gasped. "Oh no; Libby! Rory!" she quickly turned on her heels and ran in the opposite direction.

"Rogue! Come back!" Bobby said, chasing after her.

Logan growled before running after the two of them and pulling John along as well. Rogue was so scared about the well-being of her best friends. She felt faint as she ran up the stairs, and started towards the room that she shared with them.

"Rogue!" Rory sobbed, throwing herself into Rogue's embrace. "They took her!"

Rogue's spine stiffened. "What are you talking about, RoRo?"

Rory sobbed harder. "THEY TOOK LIBBY!" she looked behind Rogue to see Bobby, Logan, and-

Before John could even comprehend what was going on, Rory had untangled herself from Rogue's grasp and launched her body at him. He wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back as she continued to sob.

Logan was angry. No words could describe how he felt besides complete, immense anger, filling his whole body with rage.

"We have to get out of here," Bobby said. "It won't be long before they figure out that we're up here."

Rory clutched John tighter, and he picked her up bridal style. He assumed that she wouldn't be able to do anything too stressing for awhile, so this would be the easiest way to keep her safe. He followed after Rogue and Bobby, who approached the hidden corridor where the Mutants of Xavier's School were hidden. Once they were inside, Bobby noticed that Logan had not followed them into the hiding spot. He peeked his head out into the hallway, and noticed that Logan was facing a group of men that looked extremely violent.

Bobby brought his hand up to the wall, and mustered the energy to create a thick layer of ice between Logan and the small army.

"Logan, c'mon!" Rogue insisted. Logan finally followed them into the tunnel, and just managed to close the door when the bomb went off.

4:52am

The Hollywood Motel

Logan flung open the door to the motel room, allowing the four young teenagers to slip inside. John was still holding Rory tight against his chest, and her eyes were closed in a dreamless sleep.

"Get some rest," Logan said gruffly, watching the outside world through the large window.

The were two beds, so John carefully laid Rory down before settling himself against her warm back. She was still asleep, so he pulled her shoes off and threw them onto the floor, along with his own. He curled himself around her, and soon fell asleep.

Logan was trying to think rationally, but it wasn't working. Like a real wolverine, he had a chosen his mate. And then that idiot Stryker had stolen her right underneath his very nose. He turned away from the window to see the kids asleep. He silently prayed that everyone before them had made it out okay.

"Logan," Rogue walked up to him. "She's going to be okay. I promise; we're gonna find her."

Logan nodded swiftly, not knowing whether or not to believe her words to be true.


End file.
